lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Fires
Several fires have appeared on Lost, aside from controlled campfires and signal fires. The raft that Michael had been so painstakingly building was intentionally set on fire by an initially unknown perpetrator. People started to look to one another suspiciously, and Michael quickly accused Jin of setting it, as it was known that he didn't like him (a misunderstanding over the Rolex watch led to Jin attacking Michael). Sawyer even bound and threatened Jin, also believing him to be the raft-burner. Eventually, Sun managed to convince Michael that Jin was not the arsonist. Walt admitted to Locke, and later Michael, that he set the fire, because he did not want to leave the island. On Day 53, Charlie wanted to steal Claire's baby Aaron in order to baptise him, because Charlie thought Aaron was in danger. At first, a mysterious figure gathered wood and lit a match. We then saw Charlie walking towards the camp, past Sayid. At the time, the viewer did not know for sure it was Charlie who set the fire. Sayid spotted it and took control, and ran shouting through the camp: "Fire! Fire! Grab tools, containers for sand, anything you have. If we don't stop it now, it will burn right through the camp." At the scene, he told them "We need to cut the fire break right here. Form a bucket line." Locke, who would normally have been in the Swan, told Claire to stay with the baby, and ordered some people to go down to the water. Sawyer was flapping at the fire, and Jin was seen helping. Charlie later admitted to Jack that he caused the fire; however Jack said he already knew. In the polar bear cave, Locke used an aerosol hairspray can primed with a torch to burn the polar bear holding the wounded Eko prisoner. A mysterious fire started up in one of the tents, while Charlie was tending to an injured and delirious Eko. It distracted him long enough to look away, and when he and Locke returned, Eko was nowhere to be found. It was never revealed how this fire started, although a vision of Yemi appeared before Eko in the tent holding a lit Zippo lighter. }} Neil "Frogurt" got into a heated argument with a group of survivors over making fire, which he claimed was futile. He was then struck by a flaming arrow shot by an unseen Other, which launched the beach camp attack. Neil stumbled around for several moments, screaming in agony before being felled by another volley of flaming arrows. This attack occurred during the third time shift of those who had remained on the Island, which had taken them back to the year 1954. }} A burning DHARMA van crashed into a house at The Barracks, causing the house to catch fire in 1977. The van was set on fire and set rolling by a young Benjamin Linus as a diversion so Ben could set Sayid, who was thought to be a Hostile, free from the cell he was being held in. }} Jacob's followers set fire to his cabin on noticing that he had abandoned it. They did not specify why they did so, though they may have sought to prevent the Man in Black from further misusing it. Frank expressed his fears that the fire could spread to the surrounding jungle, but it did not. This fire paralleled another fire that closed the episode, one that burned Jacob himself. The Man in Black pushed Jacob's body into the fire after Ben killed him. Ilana would later collect the ashes from the fire, and Jacob would use them to briefly reanimate. The fires in the temple seemed like a vulnerable entry to the monster, as the Others circled the fires with ash. Miscellaneous * - Ray Mullen's truck caught fire after overturning; Kate was captured by Edward Mars because she stopped to rescue Ray. * - Kate killed her biological father Wayne Janssen with a gas explosion and fire. * - When Mikhail was treating Sayid's gunshot wound, Mikhail sterilized a pair of tweezers with a Green-Flamed Jet or torch lighter (possibly supplied by Dharma). Category:Events